An intelligent terminal becomes an important tool of communication, entertainment, calculation, and storage in daily life of people, and is an integral part of life. Many sensors are built in an existing intelligent terminal, for example, an acceleration sensor, a gravity sensor, an illumination sensor, and a humidity sensor. In addition, there are also some sensors in a broad sense, for example, a touch screen for sensing an operation of a user, a global positioning system (GPS for short) for collecting a position where the intelligent terminal is located, and a microphone for sensing a voice. In the prior art, data of the sensors on the intelligent terminal is collected, and processing such as data mining, machine learning, and artificial intelligence analysis is performed on the collected data, so as to recognize an activity of the user, analyze a behavior, an interest, a feeling, or a social role of the user, and then provide various services for the user.
In the prior art, collection of the data of the sensors (referred to as sensing data in the following) on the intelligent terminal is implemented by a central processor unit (CPU for short) of the intelligent terminal. If the sensing data needs to be collected when the intelligent terminal is in a dormant state, the CPU of the intelligent terminal needs to be waked; in this case, the CPU is mainly used for collecting the sensing data, and a utilization rate of the CPU is not high, which causes waste of a CPU resource.